User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2 Final: A Hero Is Born
The camera is zoomed out all the way on the studio. It is put into a dark tunnel and it is then shot towards the island. Ynkr catches the camera in mid air. '' '' '' Ynkr: WELCOME TO THE TOTAL DRAMA WIKIA-CTION SEASON FINAL! Damn, that took so many tries to attempt! ''The camera shows the background where there is a full on stack of cameras. '' '' '' Ynkr: The final two are ready, in one corner, we have Sierra, The Tumblr Chick, and in the other corner, Tkid, the Master of Disaster. Both have come very far and have over come multiple obstacles. Sierra simply brushed past them and Tkid… he just blew them up, literally. We have a super challenge for them today! Who will win the million? Will be able to boast it all? Find out in this Season Final of Total. Drama. Wiki-action! ''The camera cuts to the mess hall where Sierra and Tkid are eating. '' '' '' Sierra: We did it! Tkid: Yeah, looks like you’ll be my competition… Sierra: Duh, I feel bad for kicking off Phil. Tkid: I do too, there wasn’t a real reason to kick him off though… Sierra: Yeah, I mean, you DID blow up Piet’s ship, possibly killing his crew with only him surviving… Tkid: They’ll survive… Sierra: Well… if you say so… where is Ynkr? Tkid: Probably rallying up the contestants and getting the challenge ready… Sierra: Shall we go and see what’s going on? Tkid: I’ll go check… ''Tkid gets up and looks out the window. He backs away from it and does a double-take before returning to the table. '' '' '' Sierra: Ummmm… what is it? Tkid: The whole entire studio had been transformed into a course… Sierra: What? Tkid: Go see for yourself… ''Sierra goes to the window and looks outside. The course is set up as a city. There is a giant skyscraper in the middle and there are hoops of fire, actors dressed as citizens, villain hideouts are scattered throughout the fake city. '' Sierra: I see… well… superhero challenge? Tkid: Super hero challenge… ''Ynkr comes in through the door. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello final two! How are you today?! Tkid: Good Sierra: Nervous Ynkr: Don’t be! Sierra: I’ve seen the course… Ynkr: Why did you peek? Tkid: It’s 2:00 PM, sorta getting late for a challenge… Ynkr: Eh, come on outside. ''The contestants walk outside to see the contestants of this season on the bleachers. On Tkid’s side, it’s Noah, Phil, Nail, Grinch, Llama, and Whale. On Sierra’s side, it’s MSV, Eyes, Scot, Loyg, Joe, and Dean. '' '' '' Tkid: Awww... why does Llama have to be on my side? Llama: Swag Whale: Ugh… he would not shut up on the way here! He kept on screaming “Swag” into our ears… Tkid: Right… Sierra: Why is Eyes on MY side? Eyes: It wasn’t my choice… Loyg: HA, the wee little nancy boy here was blubbering like a baby on the way here, he didn’t want to see Tkid again. Eyes: Shut up you Scottish moron! Go hightail it back to the highlands! Loyg: Uph, there we go, nancy boy throwing insults again! Eyes: I would kill you if I wasn’t in a wheelchair… Loyg: HA, sure. Noah: Guys, now is not the time for us to be throwing insults! MSV: Yeah, I’ve already won against Noah in that battle! Noah: No you didn’t! MSV: Yes I did, I got you friend zoned… Noah: Shut up! You’re not the one who was- nevermind… MSV: Exactly, STD Carrier Loyg: Ew… Noah: MSV, please, you couldn’t go a day without losing or screaming MSV: SHUT UP! Phil: Damnit you guys! Calm down! Eyes: Hey, shut up you fail coder! MSV: What did you just say about me?! ''(I didn’t mistake MSV for Phil) Scot: What? Noah: What? Sierra: What? MSV: What. Ynkr: Erm… can we get on with the challenge please? Tkid: Yes, go right on ahead… Ynkr: Thank you. You will design a costume and do various heroic deeds around this city. If somehow it’s a tie then we have a MAJOR tiebreaker, one the whole family will enjoy. Sierra: That’s it? Ynkr: Eh, we have a BUNCH of people here to help us! Tkid: Who? Ynkr: Let’s see… actors, last season’s contestants, Piet and his pirate gang, and my interns… Sierra: Is Piet and his pirate gang the mafia? Ynkr: Yes, actually. Tkid: Wait, that seems familiar- Ynkr: NO! We are not referencing Capone VS Blackbeard! Tkid: Okay… Ynkr: Now, go into the trailers and get your costumes or make them or whatever. ''Sierra and Tkid go into separate trailers and they both come out 30 minutes later with costumes on. Tkid’s is red with TNT stamped across the front. Sierra’s is blue with a giant T on the front. Both of them have capes. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well you look very… not-even-DC-like. Tkid, what is your super hero name? Tkid: Explozone Ynkr: As expected, Sierra, what about you? Sierra: I’m The Tumblr! Ynkr: F***, you both sound like villains… okay, whatever, get on the finish line, first person to have the most points within an hour wins! ''The people on the bleachers cheer. '' '' '' Dean: WOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH! Please hurry up, I’m sweating hardcore… ''Sierra and Tkid run across the starting line and they both go separate ways. Tkid heads towards a warehouse while Sierra starts saving people from robbers. '' '' '' Sierra: You’re welcome, citizen- NIKKI?! Nikki: Thanks, Metal is supposed to be a citizen but no, he has to try and steal my purse… Metal: Hey, at least I’m attempting to stop my habits! I haven’t stolen a wallet in months! Sierra: Erm… that what’s that in your pocket? Ynkr –off in the distance-: WHERE IS MY WALLET?! Metal: Umm… his wallet… ''Sierra punches Metal in the face and takes the wallet back to Ynkr. '' '' '' Sierra: Thank you, 10 Points for Gryffindor- Ynkr: What? Sierra: What. ''Meanwhile, at one of the warehouses, Tkid is setting up explosions. The camera shows Piet and his gang mapping out the city. '' '' '' Piet: Let’s see, this be here and… f***, why couldn’t Ynkr tell me this before hand? Paro: That’s what your mom said last night before I came… Piet: Momma?! ''There is an explosion and Piet is thrown into the other wall, knocking him out. The rest of his gang runs outside of the warehouse. '' '' '' Ynkr: 10 points for Tkid! Tkid is in the lead by 9 points- ''Sierra shows up carrying Wrath. He is knocked out cold. '' '' '' Ynkr: What happened? Sierra: I caught him trying to scale the skyscraper to get the million. Ynkr: Eh, 19 points for Sierra. ''The two heroes run to different areas of the city. Tkid heads down an alley. There are two actors dealing something. '' '' '' Tkid: Halt, criminal scum! Reignic: Ey c’mon man, it’s Chicago! It’s legal! Tkid: Listen, pot head, it’s Colorado! Bubbyaustin: C’mon and take a smoke! You’ll feel better! Tkid: Nah… ''Tkid grabs the weed and it combusts. '' '' '' Reignic: What the f*** was that? Tkid: I installed something into the suit… Bubbyaustin: Woah, man, show us how to do that! It’ll come in handy! Tkid: No. Ynkr: Hmm… busting a dealing… that’s 10 points. ''Sierra is on the other side of town. She enters a shop. '' '' '' Sierra: Hello, any trouble here? Tesla: Nope, none here, just a bunch of comics… Sierra: That’s what people say when they’re hiding something… Tesla: F***, okay, you got me, check in the back, you’ll see what I’m hiding. ''Sierra heads into a back room. As she enters, Tesla slams the door shut behind her. '' '' '' Sierra: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Tesla: I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve pushed me- urgh… ''The ceiling starts to slowly come down. Through the door’s window, Sierra can see Four double-locking the door. '' '' '' Sierra: FOUR! Four: I don’t want to do this but Ynkr’s paying us… Sierra: What, is Ynkr the crime lord or something? Fire: I guess you can say that… ''Fire comes into view. '' '' '' Sierra: Oh come on! Pixel: Hey guys, I got the other guy, open the door! ''The door is opened as Pixel tosses Tkid into the room. '' '' '' Sierra: This is bull… Pixel: Well… now we’ll get paid… Four: Yeah, Pixel… wait, please tell me you took away his explosives- ''An explosive is heard as Fire looks back inside the room, there is a hole in the wall and Sierra and Tkid are no where to be seen. '' '' '' Fire: Damnit Pixel, you had ONE job! Pixel: Oops… ''Tkid and Sierra are racing through the streets. They go into the sky scraper and take an elevator to the second floor to the roof. '' '' '' ''The doors open and Ynkr is waiting to greet them. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well it’s been an hour and you both have the same amount of points! Congratulations! Sierra: … Ynkr: What? Tkid: You had us almost killed! Ynkr: Please, that ceiling was foam! Now, for the tie-breaker. Sierra: Ugh… what is it? Ynkr: I’ll show you! ''Ynkr goes to his desk and presses a button. The walls sink into the floor and the ceiling is lifted away from the building. Ynkr gets into a helicopter and pulls out a mega phone. The bleachers are raised into the air so the contestants can get a good view. Eyes, being in a wheelchair, slips off of the bleachers and plummets 20 feet to the ground. '' '' '' Eyes: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- '' '' Ynkr: You may be wondering what this is, right? Tkid: Yes, I am… Ynkr: Well, the tiebreaker is a fight to the death! Sierra: OH COME ON! He has explosives, I have nothing! Ynkr: Ugh… fine! ''Ynkr tosses Sierra a rocket launcher. '' '' '' Sierra: Okay, I want to win, not kill him! Ynkr: Too bad. BEGIN! ''Ynkr flies further away from the building. Sierra gets into a firing position. Tkid pulls out a grenade as dramatic music plays. Sierra finally fires and the resulting explosion results in the building tumbling down. '' '' '' Ynkr: HAHAHAHA! First of all! I was wanting that to happen! Second of all! MY BUILDING! Sierra –falling-: DAMNIT, YNKR! Tkid –falling-: REALLY, YNKR?! ''Tkid and Sierra fall into the rubble. The ex-contestants, Piet and his gang, Ynkr, and many other people that helped are watching to see what happens. '' '' '' Ynkr: If they’re both standing, they have to do another tiebreaker- Nail: Umm… no, they won’t! Ynkr: FINE! The last 50 floors where made out of soft yet sturdy material. Whoever is standing will win! ''The dust clears a little to see a figure standing in the dust. Once it finally clears, the figure in the dust is… '' '' '' Ynkr: And the winner is! ''Everyone starts cheering. '' '' '' Ynkr: Can I announce who wins? ???: Ynkr, please do so. Ynkr: The winner is! SIERRA! ''The dust settles to see Sierra standing in the rubble, Tkid, about 10 feet behind, is on his knees. '' '' '' Tkid: Congrats, Sierra! Sierra: Thank you, Tkid, and thank you all for pushing me through! Ynkr: AND SIERRA WINS SEASON 2! ''The camera cuts to the whole entire cast on a boat, sailing away. '' '' '' Joe: Why are we on a boat? Sailing towards China, nevertheless… Ynkr: I’ve scheduled a party in Hawaii… Phil: How do we know that we’re going the right way? Ynkr: Compass… Sierra: Do I have to pay for it? Ynkr: Nope, you win, my treat! Anyways, AND SO ENDS SEASON 2 OF TOTAL. DRAMA. – Llama: WIKIA-CTION! Ynkr: K. We still have 3 more seasons, two more new casts until the final season, the All-Star Season. I am Ynkr Devlin, and I will see you all next time on Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! Llama: SWAG! Category:Blog posts